Myotismo
Group: Evil - Level: Ultimate - Type: Virus - Attack Techniques: Grisly Wing, Crimsoon Lightning, Nightmare Claw The vampire Digimon overlord known as Myotismon could be considered the most relentless, most evil foe the DigiDestined kids have ever fought. His Grisly Wing attack unleashes a stream of vicious bats at his opponent, while Crimson Lightning involves him shooting energy beams from his palms. His little-used Nightmare Claw attack petrifies an opponent with fear, leaving them open to a ferocious beating. His other capabilities include teleportation, by apparently converting his body into energy and shooting off like a bolt of lightning, and the ability to phase through solid matter (though this ability would more appear to be the work of his bats, who create a short-range two-way portal for him to walk through walls and such). He would appear to have the power to hypnotise, or at least to cloud the minds and judgement of others. He also has other mystical powers, including the ability to summon fog, and hurl spheres of energy from his hands. The castle from which he operates in the DigiWorld is built on top of the former base of operations of the mysterious group charged with the DigiWorld's protection, which was left abandoned after the Dark Masters slew them. Myotismon hung behind the scenes at first, sending his henchman, DemiDevimon, out to do his work. With Tai missing after the battle with Etemon, DemiDevimon singled out each of the kids and attempted to prevent their Crests from glowing, thus preventing their Digimon from Digivolving to newer, more powerful forms that could halt Myotismon's plans. When Tai returned, he was able to get all the kids together again - but no sooner had he done that, than MMyotismon made his grand entrance, and attempted to do away with the children. Garudamon was able to hold him off long enough for the kids to flee. They then received a message from Gennai, explaining that Myotismon was attempting to open a portal to the real world, so that he could find and kill the Eighth Child - the predestined eighth member of the DigiDestined - and take over both Earth and the DigiWorld. Myotismon unlocked the gateway to Earth, and led his minions in an assault on central Odaiba, to search for the Eighth Child. While his minions went about their work, Myotismon remained in an underground crypt (possessed of a vampire's vulnerability to sunlight, it would seem), emerging only at night to feed on the blood of young women whom he could mesmerise (see the reference to his hypnotic powers, above). When he found Wizardmon and his lieutenant, Gatomon, in his crypt, searching for the Eighth Child's Crest, he flew into a rage, and hurled Wizardmon into Odaiba Bay after a battle. When Tai and MetalGreymon showed up to help Gatomon, Myotismon learned the truth - Gatomon was, in fact, destined to be the Eighth Child's Digimon! Myotismon captured her, sealed off all of central Odaiba with a mystical electronic-disrupting fog bank, and imprisoned the majority of the city's population in the city's convention centre, in order to have Gatomon identify the Eighth Child (We can assume that the fog bank protected Myotismon from the effect of the sun's rays). As chaos reigned in the city, the Eighth Child finally came forward and gave herself up to stop the assault - it was Tai's little sister, Kari! When Myotismon was presented with her, the other kids and their Digimon quickly attacked. Wizardmon, having been recovered by Joe and T.K., sacrificed his life intercepting a Grizzly Wing attack meant to finish off Kari, and Kari was able to obtain her Digivice, Tag and Crest, allowing Gatomon to Digivolve to Angewomon. The other Digimon leant Angewomon their power, and she used her Celestial Arrow attack to atomise Myotismon. However, Myotismon had not been destroyed, merely discorporated. He began to reconstitute his form by having his bats convert the bodies of his followers into energy, and corralling them together to form his new body - in the process, allowing him to Warp-Digivolve to an unheard of Mega level as VenomMyotismon! VenomMyotismon went on a rampage through Odaiba, until he was destroyed by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. However, Myotismon’s data remained, floating aimlessly, with nowhere to go. It found a host in the form of Yukio Oikawa, a man who had known of the DigiWorld since he was a child, and had always wanted to go there. Myotismon made Oikawa a bargain – “soothe your heart with darkness, and I’ll take you there!” Not even fully understanding, Oikawa accepted, and Myotismon’s data entered him, resting within his mind. Myotismon presumably wiped this from his memory, as Oikawa had no idea that Myotismon’s spirit was inside of him, manipulating him and controlling his actions. Myotismon needed to re-enter the DigiWorld, but its defences were too strong for him to penetrate. Learning of the Dark Spores and of Ken Ichijouji, he had Oikawa create''' Arukenimon''' and'Mummymon', who were able to travel to the DigiWorld, and manipulate Ken into becoming the Digimon Emperor. As the Emperor, Ken set up Control Spires all around the DigiWorld, which would disrupt the reality barriers, allowing Myotismon to enter. However, the plan was foiled by the new DigiDestined, who defeated Ken, then deactivated and methodically destroyed the Spires. Next, Arukenimon and Mummymon created BlackWarGreymon, who set abut destroying the Destiny Stones, which threw the DigiWorld out of balance – yet still Myotismon was unable to enter it. His final attempt to gain entry and be reborn involved kidnapping Ken and duplicating his Dark Spore, implanting it in other children – but the plot drew the attention of Daemon, who came to Earth, seeking the Spore for his own purposes. After Daemon was defeated, Myotismon/Oikawa fled, but soon absorbed the energy from the prematurely flowered Spore of Noriko. Energised by the dark power, Myotismon temporarily took control of Oikawa’s body and fatally injured BlackWarGreymon, who had realised that Myotismon was within Oikawa. With the last of his strength, BlackWarGreymon sealed the Highton View Terrace gate with his body. Myotismon had Oikawa recall all the Spore-implanted children to Highton View Terrace. Oikawa thought that the Spores would provide the energy needed to open a gateway to the DigiWorld to allow him to enter, but Myotismon had other plans. Purposefully causing Oikawa to insert the incorrect combination of key cards that would open the DigiWorld portal, Myotismon opened a doorway to another dimension, where he was able to exit Oikawa’s body, and absorb the power from the Dark Spores as they flowered, transforming himself into MaloMyotismon. MaloMyotismon subjected the DigiDestined to illusions of their greatest desires, but they won through, and then used the power of the dimension to make their Digimon Digivolve to all their forms at once. MaloMyotismon fled into the DigiWorld, and absorbed the darkness there, which increased his strength, as he began to blanket Earth in a shroud of darkness. As the Digimon and DigiDestined from all over the world gathered, the power of the kids’ dreams destroyed his body, and then everyone lent their Digivice energy to Imperialdramon, who used his Giga Crusher attack to destroy Myotismon’s spirit – seemingly for good this time. Myotismon first appeared fully in "Sora's Crest of Love", after numerous behind-the-scenes cameo appearances in "Forget About it!", "Weregarurumon's Dinner", "No Questions, Please"''and ''"Princess Karaoke." His original body was destroyed by Angewomon in "Wizardmon's Gift." His voice is supplied by Richard Epcar.For further information, see: VenomMyotismon & MaloMyotismon. Name: From the word "myotis," the genus to which the vampire bat belongs. Category:Hero